<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spy Games by Amaranthkick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991015">Spy Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick'>Amaranthkick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Gen, M/M, Ordinary Citizen!Lance, Shiro thinks Lance is a intel agent but he is not, misunderstandings but played for fun, spy!Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just sat down on a park bench to rest when he befriended a handsome guy with a cool white fringe and a scar across his nose. He enjoyed their chat and hoped to see him again one day.</p><p>Shiro was to meet with an intel agent at the park to get the latest info on where the Galra might be gathering funds from. It's been a while since he did this kind of mission but he'll get the info he needs. The agent was nicer than he thought he'd be, he would like to spend more time with him but he had to go investigate this new lead.</p><p>A spy au where Shiro, a spy, mistakes Lance, an ordinary citizen, for an intel agent and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spy Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It begins, my spy au from tumblr xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dressed in the sleek, purple Blade of Marmora attire that was made for stealth, Keith was expertly sneaking past guards. He followed the path Pidge provided over comms with a single minded purpose, to save Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>Once they had discovered Shiro was being held in this base, Keith was more than eager to storm in the place and get him out. It took a lot of warnings from Pidge and Allura to calm him down and actually think of a more detailed plan before heading in there. Pidge would support him over comms and Allura would be ready nearby with a getaway vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>Step by step, he was getting closer. He took in deep breaths to calm down and not rush. He will not let mess up and let Shiro face the consequences. He <em> will </em> get him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro!” He said under his breath. He found the room Shiro was being held in. Keith grimaced as he saw Shiro strapped to an operating table, his right arm replaced by a prosthetic of Galra tech. He quickly cut the straps with his knife, put his arm over his shoulder and half-carry, half-drag him out of the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick hide! Guards are gonna turn the corner any minute!” Pidge warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiznak!” Keith rushed to hide them behind some crates before the guards noticed him. He had to hurry. Those guards were heading to the room Shiro was held in. If they find that he’s missing they’ll alert the whole base. Normally he’d be up to fighting them but he couldn’t fight and protect Shiro effectively by himself. He quickened his pace trying to get through the escape route faster.</p><p> </p><p>He muttered a curse when the halls started to flash red and an alarm started screeching. He hid once more in a supply closet. He held his breath as he heard footsteps go back and forth just outside his hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we gotta check every room for the prisoner. Let’s start with this one.” Keith heard a guard say, the voice sounding closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge their onto my position, do something!” He whispered urgently into his comms. He set Shiro down and got his knife ready. He’s not sure if just how many were out there or if Galra reinforcements were close by. But he’ll fight everyone in this base if he has to, he’s not letting Shiro get captured again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying... just… give me a second.” He could hear her typing frantically over the comms.</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth as the door handle turned. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like his heart stopped when everything became pitch black. All of a sudden, the lights shut off, and so did the incessantly blaring alarm. He swallowed a hiss as his earpiece sparked. He heard multiple metallic objects fall to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on!? Quick! We gotta get the back up generators online!” He heard footsteps getting farther away until he was left in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge? Pidge? Can you hear me?” He tried to contact Pidge but she wasn’t answering. He took a chance and opened the door a smidge to find the hall empty except for deactivated drones and droids littering the place. Something must have knocked them out along with his comms.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t about to let this opportunity fly past him. He took Shiro and continued down the escape route. Luckily, the guards were disorganized and scrambled trying to find the one who caused this and to restart their generators. Keith easily slipped by them. Soon he was out and found Allura and they made their way back to headquarters, affectionately called the Castle of Lions, to get Shiro some medical attention.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt; In a junkyard nearby at around the same time &lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hunk for doing this for me.” Lance was grateful to his mechanically-adept buddy for agreeing to fix his microwave for him. He was saving up for other items. He didn’t want to waste money getting a new microwave when his friend could just fix it for him. Of course, he’ll do any favor Hunk asks for him in return because a favor for a favor and all that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, Lance. Did I tell you the first thing I took apart was a microwave? Soon I was taking apart and putting back together anything I could…” Hunk continued down memory lane as he attached another spare piece they found in the junkyard to the mangled microwave.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was also grateful that the owner of the junkyard was good friends with Hunk. He enjoyed Hunk tinkering around with the junk and surprising him with anything he’s built. He lets them in there whenever they need cheap spare parts. </p><p> </p><p>...However, the microwave was looking less and less like it used to with all the parts Hunk added to it. He mentioned something along the lines of not being able to find parts to fit perfectly with it, since it was an older model. Welp, he wasn’t the mechanically savvy one so he’ll trust Hunk’s judgement with this. And besides, what really matters if he could heat up his pizza rolls to perfection in it or not.</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was time to give it a test run. Hunk plugged it in to a nearby outlet and they put in a bag of popcorn kernels to test it out.</p><p> </p><p>One minute Lance and Hunk look on cautiously giving it a bit of space (sometimes building stuff from cheap parts results in explosions and that’s just a lesson learned) as they activated it from afar and the next, everything was covered in darkness. The huge spotlights illuminating the junkyard shut down. Lance winced each time he heard multiple areas lose power. The city buildings full of light were also darkened. “Uh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… quiznak…” Hunk looked pale in the soft light of the moon, the only saving grace in this sudden darkness. “I think I might’ve made an EMP and caused a citywide black out. It probably knocked out every electronic thing in the area. Oh no… I’m gonna get in so much trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, Hunk. We’re not gonna get in trouble! Quick, let's grab all this stuff and hide it in my basement. No one will ever know.” As soon as they picked up the microwave, spare parts, and tools, they booked it outta there and agreed to never tell a soul of what transpired here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry no Shiro and Lance interactions yet in the first chapter, soon tho<br/>Pls forgive my lack of spy knowledge.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>